deal
by JanniAlexxa
Summary: "I'm not going to let you die, understand? You will fight, and you will win. You will return to me." Rivamika. Hunger Games AU.


Levi had never though he'd fall in love with someone 11 years younger than him. He had never though that he'd fall in love again. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he believed in love anymore. Then he met Mikasa Ackerman, his trainee for the 76th Hunger Games, and in that second he was ready to give up everything and anyone just for her.

After volunteering for an unknown young girl, she instantly became the nation's favourite. When it was time for then interviews, everyone found out what she really was about. She wasn't sweet or joyful, that was sure as she verbally assaulted both Hanji who interviewed her, as the whole Hunger Games system. It was horrifying to watch; Levi knew people who had been executed for less. She calmed down in time for the next interview, after a long argument with Levi.

"_You can't say shit like that!" he yelled, face flushed from frustration. "They'll kill you and everyone you care about!"_

"_I don't have anyone left Levi" she answered calmly, eyes cold like ice. "I'm going to die in a few weeks anyway, so it doesn't even matter"_

"_You have me" he murmured and pressed his thumb to her cheek. She looked at the collar of his shirt, as if it pained her to look into his eyes. "I'm not going to let you die, understand? You will fight, and you will win. You will return to me."_

_She finally raised her gaze and looked into his eyes. He was taken aback by the determination inside them; it was something so raw and uncensored._

"_I'll do it. I'll behave, and I'll win. I will return to you." she promised, emphasizing every word._

_Before he could answer, or even process her words, her lips pressed against his. He answered the kiss greedily, knowing that some promises are easily broken, and that his time with her may be limited._

That night they stepped over a line that couldn't be redrawn. As they awoke in the same bed the next day, they both knew they had to work hard if they wanted to meet again after the games. They spent their days training, and their nights doing everything but sleeping. He knew it was stupid, idiotic even, to fall in love with someone who could be dead in a week, but how could he stop? He was feeling alive for the first time in years. Their relationship wasn't harmonic or calm; they fought all the time about the smallest things. She disliked the way he taught her to fight with a knife, he hated her sloppiness in close combat. She was a fierce warrior, and he was a stubborn soldier. They completed each other, in some weird, twisted way.

After weeks of furious training, she had to go. The games had to begin, giving the privileged people inside Wall Sina their sick entertainment. He watched day after day as young girls and boys slaughtered each other, each day hoping she wouldn't be the next one to die.

Now it had all come down to this. There were only two tributes left; Mikasa and Reiner, a strong boy from District 2. Everyone was sure that he would win. How could Mikasa, who had gone through the whole week without spilling any blood, ever win someone who had prepared for the games his entire life? How could the skinny girl win someone twice her size?

Levi stared in horror as the tall man raised his axe, aiming it at Mikasa who was lying on the ground, ankle twisted to an angle far from natural. She jumped aside, but she was too slow. The axe sunk into her shoulder, blood splattering on her cheek. She let out a cry of pain, and Levi prepared for the worst. She didn't have much time left, it was only a matter of minutes before she would die of blood loss. Levi turned away from the screen, not ready to see her die. He was already on his way out of the room when he heard a surprised yell from Petra, the mentor for District 5.

"What the fuck" Erwin, District 4's mentor muttered, his surprised expression matching everyone else's. Levi turned around, and he was faced with a sight he'd never forget. Reiner had become cocky; he was already showing signs of victory to the cameras. He didn't see that Mikasa was still alive, barely, and she was raising the same axe he had hit her with. For a second everything was silent. Then the axe came crashing down, piercing the young man's skull. He fell to the ground, leaving Mikasa standing alone on the field.

When the canon rang, Levi let out a long breath. For the first time since him, someone from District 12 had won. For the first time in forever, he felt there was hope. He stared at the screen with the other mentors as the young girl stood there, blood pouring from her shoulder, face paler than the moon shining down on her.

"_Mikasa Ackerman is the winner of the 76th Hunger Games!" _Hanji's voice screamed in excitement. Some mentors congratulated Levi, others glared at him angrily. He ignored them all, only focusing on the screen in front of him. He quickly composed himself as the ending credits filled the screen. Thoughts raced through his mind; could he now be with Mikasa? Surely they wouldn't be that lucky. President Pixis would never allow that. Not after the way Mikasa humiliated him during the interviews. It's actually a miracle that she's alive. He bit his lip as he walked towards his room, trying to figure out what was happening next. Little did he know, someone had already figured it out for him. A sickly sweet scent tickled his nose as he locked the door to his room, making him turn around. He found himself staring at no other than president Pixis. The old man was sitting at a chair, smiling as usual.

"Have a seat" the old man invited, nodding towards a chair next to his. Levi obliged, heart racing inside his chest.

"You must wonder what I am doing here."  
Levi nodded, his mouth was too dry for him to say anything. Pixis laughed dryly, a sound that made Levi cringe.  
"You surely know that I, sadly, can't kill off Mikasa like I'd like to. She's too much of an idol now. So instead, I'm going to give you a proposition. You and Mikasa can go back to your district. You can live together happily, and never have to worry about the games again. All I want in return, is for her never to say anything against the games ever again. Mikasa doesn't have to become a mentor, neither do you. As long as you stay away, I'll do the same."  
Levi stared at the man in front of him mouth agape. The deal was good, maybe even too good to be true. Mikasa wouldn't have to know, Levi could lie to her. It wouldn't be easy, he knew how much Mikasa wanted the Capitol to collapse, but it wasn't impossible. A normal life was so close he could almost taste it. All he ever wanted…  
"We have a deal" Levi answered with a hoarse voice. Pixis laughed again, and nodded before standing up.  
"Good." He said and walked to the door. Just before exiting he looked at Levi with an almost sweet smile. "Remember, even one word, and I'll have you both killed in the cruellest way imaginable."  
With those words, he left Levi alone in the dark room.

After a few hours Mikasa was stitched up and awake. Levi walked into the pristine white room, wanting nothing more than to hug her. He found her sitting in a bed in the corner, skin bruised and a big bandage over her shoulder.

"Levi!" she exclaimed when she saw him. Tears started to well out of her eyes as she stood up to meet him. He threw his hands around her, being careful not to hurt her, and inhaled. She was alive. Alive and safe.  
"Levi, oh god, Levi" she cried, tears soaking his shirt. "I made it. I-I made i-it. Oh god I'm a-alive"  
He kissed her hair, her forehead, her eyes and lastly her lips.  
"We're going home Mikasa." He mumbled against her chapped lips "We're going home"

_fin_


End file.
